


Pajama based Assumptions

by Adventurousmind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kara are adorable, Alex is always gonna put Kara first, Danvers Sisters, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm a sucker for jealous!Maggie, Identity Reveal, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurousmind/pseuds/Adventurousmind
Summary: Maggie is in a good mood when she decides to bring Alex breakfast. When she sees Supergirl stumbling out of her girlfriend's bedroom?--Not so much. Even if the heroine does look adorable in Supergirl pajamas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing... Except a lot of fluffy little plot-bunnies. They're seriously getting out of control.

Maggie whistled quietly as she walked, one hand balancing a tray of coffee, the other swinging a paper bag full of pastries. She and Alex had been dating less than a week, but the route to the DEO agent’s apartment was already a familiar one. Maggie paused at the door, shuffling things between her hands to free one to knock.

Alex swung open the door, a smile gracing her face in reaction to Maggie’s presence. Maggie smiled back, content for a moment to just bask in the warmth of her girlfriend’s affection.

“Maggie,” Alex said softly, “Come in, please.”

The detective dropped her prize on the kitchen table and turned to look at Alex. It was relatively early for a Saturday, but Alex had clearly been up for a while. The short-haired woman was dressed and a half-done crossword puzzle lay on the table.

“You brought me breakfast?” Alex said, joining Maggie and rifling open the bag. “You getting soft on me, Sawyer?” She teased.

Maggie opened her mouth to reply, but stopped at the sound of another voice.

“Alex? I thought I heard voices…” Someone said between yawns.

Maggie whirled to face the speaker.

“Oh, hi Maggie.” Supergirl leaned against the doorway to Alex’s room, her blond hair rumpled and her eyes not fully open yet. She was dressed, somewhat comically and adorably, in Supergirl pajamas; ones with a realistic-styled top and red pants with the ‘S’ all over.

Maggie watched, dumbfounded and sparking with anger and hurt, as the blonde shuffled across Alex’s apartment and sat on the floor by the window in a puddle of sunlight. The superhero sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Supergirl was looking a little worse for wear. Her skin was pale and marred by deep shadows under her eyes.

“Alex? Will you make pancakes?” The Kryptonian pleaded, “Mine never turn out like yours.”

Alex laughed softly, turning back to face Maggie. “Sorry about her. She’s usually obnoxiously cheerful in the morning, but she had a rough time yesterday.”

Maggie felt her nails digging into the soft parts of her palm and realized her hands were clenched. Her face must have shown her emotions, too, because Alex’s eyebrows drew together when she met Maggie’s eyes.

“Maggie? Are you okay?” Alex asked.

Maggie let out a sharp hiss of cynical laughter. “Am I okay? Seriously? I show up to bring my girlfriend breakfast and another woman—Supergirl, no less—walks out of her bedroom? And it sounds like it’s a regular occurrence! Do you really think I should be okay?”

Supergirl’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name, and she reached one hand to her face as she looked down at her attire, then looked up at Alex with a blend of confusion and amusement.

Alex, after glancing over at the blonde, brought a hand to her forehead. Her expression warred between sorrow and amusement. “Maggie,” she said, “It’s most definitely not what you’re thinking, as cliché as that sounds…”

“Oh!” Supergirl exclaimed as she caught on to Maggie’s implication. “Ew, no. Gross!”

“Excuse me?” Maggie whirled on her with even more vehemence. The only reason she wasn’t out the door already was neither one of them seemed to be reacting anything like they should, caught in the middle of an affair, but if Supergirl was going to throw some anti-gay bullshit on top of things…

“She didn’t mean it in a homophobic way,” Alex cut in. “And I most definitely agree. Ew. No. Never.”

“Well if you’re not sleeping with Supergirl, then what the hell is going on here?” Maggie demanded.

Alex looked stricken, her face going pale, and her eyes grew suspiciously glassy as she opened her mouth, and no words came out.

Supergirl stood and approached the agent. “Alex,” she said, laying a hand on the shorter woman’s shoulder.

Alex turned to her. “No.”

Maggie flinched at the sharpness in that single word, the pain behind it.

“Alex, no,” Supergirl pressed. “I’m not going to let you throw away your happiness to protect me. Not again. And frankly, I don’t think you really need to protect me from your girlfriend.”

Alex looked between the two other women. “I might right now,” she attempted to joke.

Supergirl kept focus on Alex. “El Mayarah,” she said.

“Fine,” Alex admitted at last. “Go get dressed.”

Supergirl nodded, gave Alex a small, hopeful smile, and vanished again into Alex’s bedroom.

 

Alex turned back to Maggie, who glared back, arms crossed over her chest.

“I’m sorry, Maggie, I didn’t intend for this to happen, and especially not to hurt you.”

Maggie was a detective for a reason. She was good at taking the pieces she was given and puzzling them together, filling in the blanks and then backing them up. But this time, despite the pieces that made an all-too-common picture, the blanks weren’t filling in the way they should. Nothing—nothing—about the way Alex and Supergirl were acting suggested paramours caught in the act. But Maggie couldn’t put the pieces together to make any other picture, either. So she stood there with her confusion and her hurt, her anger and the last shred of hope that this might all work out.

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t walk out that door,” Maggie told her girlfriend.

“If you still want to in thirty seconds, I won’t stop you,” Alex said. “But I think you’ll change your mind.”

“You know, I was kind of thinking she would put it together on her own,” Supergirl contributed, her voice slightly muffled coming from the bathroom. “I mean, detective, and all.”

“To be fair, she’s only met you once, and it was briefly,” Alex replied, keeping her eyes on Maggie, a smirk tugging at her lips as Maggie’s brow creased.

She’d met Supergirl several times, which meant they were talking about the heroine’s real identity. She wracked her brain desperately, but the blonde returned before she came up with anything.

“True.” Supergirl’s voice was clear again as she stood at the edge of the living space.

Maggie looked her over briefly, a little stunned at her choice in attire. Instead of the bold colors and powerful stance, Supergirl was dressed demurely in a pale blue dress and a charcoal cardigan, hair braided and tied up into a bun. Her posture was straight, but unthreatening and… sweet.

“Have you seen…” Supergirl asked Alex, but trailed off as the agent bent to pick something up off a side table and tossed it in one smooth movement.

Supergirl caught it neatly. “Thanks.”

Maggie watched, still a little stunned, as the superhero slid glasses into place. It took a minute for the image to click.

“Oh.” Maggie dropped onto the couch. While she had only met Kara Danvers once, Maggie had studied the few pictures Alex kept around her apartment. “How did I…?”

The Danvers sisters smiled at her.

“Still want to leave?” Alex teased.

Maggie shook her head quickly.

“It didn’t even occur to me that you’d assume she was Supergirl,” Alex admitted.

Maggie chuckled. “I can’t believe you bought Supergirl pajamas. Please tell me you did it in costume.”

Kara giggled. “Alex bought them for me.”

“I plead the fifth,” Alex claimed, holding her hands up.

Kara grinned and bounced over to Alex, leaning in to give her sister a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes. I’ll see you back at the DEO this afternoon for another evaluation, if not sooner.”

Kara pouted. “I’m fine.”

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, alright.” Kara rolled her eyes, then bounced to the doorway. “Good to see you, Maggie!” she called over one shoulder on her way out.

 

Alex settled onto the couch beside Maggie. “Not how you expected your morning to go?”

Maggie shook her head. “No, no that one was pretty damn unexpected. I don’t know how I missed it, though. I mean, glasses and a ponytail? That’s it?”

Alex chuckled. “You’d be surprised how well it works. The only person who figured it out was Cat Grant, and that took ages, and then we may have convinced her it wasn’t true.”

Maggie nodded. Her mind was still aggregating data. All the little bits and pieces Alex had mentioned about her sister, all the conversations that seemed a little odd, Alex’s near death wish when Supergirl was in danger, they all slotted into place with this revelation.

Alex snuggled into her side with a gentle hum of contentment, then she laughed.

“Hmm?” Maggie asked, trailing her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“I hope you like signing NDA’s.”


End file.
